How I Met Your Percy
by X.Niaz.X
Summary: HUMOR/FAMILY When everything is safe and sound, demigods notice the gods aren't that strict after all. I mean, they all have those shiny moments that they try to get along with humans! Better story inside, R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Hera and Aphrodite must have a deeath wish, because they try to set up a date for Thalia!
1. Hephaestus

** A/N: It gets better, and I hope I'll improve by time. So read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, we would have seen Hermes dancing Cha-Cha and Athena trying to teach Percy math. Too bad we'll never get to see either of them.**

**The god: **Hephaestus, God of Fire**  
**

**The Demigod:** Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon**  
**

Jason had always wondered how Percy gets along with every camper. Jason wasn't strict, was he? He was a normal Romanian. He respected the rules. Percy didn't break the rules like Stole brothers; He played the lines, and changed them a bit. Jason wasn't exactly the social type, but he respected Percy anyway. They've both achieved a lot. The thing was, He didn't get Percy's relationship with Gods. Romanian Gods were serious; they didn't have time for hanging around with demigods. So why the Greek ones acted like Percy he was their little buddy? Oh, you don't believe him? Why don't I just show you a little sample. Like, last week.

The seven had just returned from Apollo cabin. At least six of them, Percy had disappeared when Kayla started singing **Baby** by Justin Bieber. Frank throwed himself on the couch, feeling like his ears were bleeding.

"I can't believe they made us vote in their singing competition. I almost started crying when Will sang** I'm sexy and I know it** by LMFAO." Hazel Said. Piper nodded as agreement and added. "I think I went blind when he did the whole Wiggle part. YUCKS!" Jason looked around. This was their special cabin, just for the seven. He was hoping to find Percy here, so he can make him pay for sneaking out and leaving them for that torture. Annabeth was doing the same, none of them could find …

**BANG!**

Every single of them flinched by the sound, and started looking around. That was when they noticed that the sound came from Leo's room. Leo frowned and started walking towards his room to find _someone_ working on the most awesome thing he's ever seen. When Leo's jaw dropped and he practically throw himself in his room everyone followed in curiosity. Yep, there it was. Percy was working with safety glasses on some robot with non-other than Hephaestus. Percy didn't seem to notice the other six though; He was busy welding when he burned his hand, so he dropped the glasses while murmuring "OUCH!" Hephaestus hadn't seen them either. He hit Percy with his elbow and picked up the glasses. "Watch out boy, those are expensive. Work harder!" Percy put glasses back on. "I'm son of Poseidon. I'm not supposed to be good at this stuff, I'm supposed to get on a ship and act like Capitan Jack Sparrow and be all like, why is all the rum gone?" He spatted back. Hephaestus was just about to answer that he saw Leo drooling behind them. "Ehh…" Hephaestus looked nervous. He wasn't good at this stuff. "So… Happy B-Day Leo. Yeah." Jason looked confused. "Today is your birthday?" Leo was too busy staring at the _robot_ that he didn't bother to answer. "Emm… Mister Hephaestus? What is that… thing?" Piper asked coyly. Percy answered. "This is a handmade… _IRON MAN SUIT_!" Percy was sort of expecting them to jump and scream F**K YEA! But they looked even more confused. Expect for Leo of course. "Eh… You know. Iron Man? Robert Downey Jr.?" Percy added anxious. "Never mind…"

There is no need to say what happened next. Normal kids would want a plastic sword in their birthday, Pokémon maybe. But for a child of Hephaestus wherever there was an Iron man suit was heaven. So Jason wasn't really surprised when Leo ran dramatically and hugged the suit. Although Hephaestus was expecting to be the one who got the hug. He did build that after all. With that kid Jackson, But still…

After Hephaestus left the cabin and Leo came back from flying in the seventh sky, Percy explained how Hephaestus came here to give the suit to Leo, and asked Percy to give a hand. Not in those exact words though…

"So, that guy-god-whatever showed up from nowhere and I'm like WOW! Dude, what are you doing here? Isn't the Olympus closed or somethin'? Then he showed that baby over there (he pointed to the suit) and I was like, MAN! That is one awesome Ironman suit! And He was like, I know right? So yea, I helped him through a little and DUDE! That ain't something you can just wake up one day and build, it's so damn hard! So, we were…"

This was going to be a long night for Frank; he kind of wished he could just go back to Apollo cabin. Even if he had to tolerate Will _wiggling_.

**A/N: So, This is my first story. I'm kind of nervous, So please tell me anything you think about story. Anything you have in mind. I know Percy is little OC, But I wanted to make him informal and I didn't have a choice. If there is good response to the story I'll add the other gods and goddess' too.**


	2. Athena

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Thanks the ones who reviewed, You lighted up my day :) Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and anything what so ever. Have you ever seen Percy and Hades playing poker? No? Then it can't be mine can it?**

**The goddess: **Athena, goddess of wisdom**  
**

**The Demigod: **Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite **  
**

That day started as a normal day for Piper. Was it normal? Hell no. But Piper didn't have an idea until Athena, The wisdom goddess showed up in her cabin. Piper jumped and forced herself to bow. Athena wasn't exactly in her favorite goddess' list. Athena nodded without paying attention and closed the door. Piper did_ not_ like that. There was an awkward silence, so Athena cleared her throat. "So, daughter of Aphrodite. How are you doing the camp half-blood?" Piper didn't think she'd care but she answered politely anyway. "Is there… hmm… anything I can do for you?" Piper asked uncertainly. Helping the Goddess of wisdom? Unlikely. "Sure. I was hoping for a favor, Piper. I was wondering if you could, uh, do my make-up." Piper saw that look in her eyes, it was hoping for Piper to just do it and not ask a thing. But how could he say no to such an opportunity for mocking? He swallowed her chuckle. "I thought you don't need make-up? You were –" Athena didn't let her finish that. "Yes, Yes. Against make up. I do believe in natural beauty. But, there is this guy…" Piper could say she was choosing her words carefully. Athena continued. "He has won two noble prices in physics and I was hoping for a great, you know, first impression." Piper was having hard time not to laugh. "Why didn't you just ask Aphrodite?" She couldn't help rising her eyebrows. "And let her mock me for the next country? No, thank you! If you can't do it just let me know." Athena seemed a bit angry, so Piper decided not to push it. "Of course I can." Piper tried to sound confident, but the truth was she just wanted to have a good impression on Athena. "Let's start then."

"Light make-up, Piper. Light." Athena emphasized for the thousands time. "Alright, I got it!" She had done the lips and cheeks; there were only the eyes left. And boy, it was tricky. Not anything went right with Athena's grey eyes. She was just about to get started on the eyes when they heard footsteps. Athena freaked out, but got it under control immediately. "You can't let anyone see you like this! Just go to the Olympus, and get back here in a couple of minute!" Piper suggested while hiding the make-up tools. She didn't want anybody to think she wanted to wear make-up. "I can't! There are people expecting me in Olympus. Gods are also there." Athena just wanted to teleport to a place with no chance of people seeing her, But Piper pushed her towards her full-size closet. Just a second after that, the door opened. Athena wanted to growl at Piper's immaturity, but something else caught her eyes. The people who had just entered were no one but Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Her own daughter. Her last thought about leaving changed and she decided to see how her daughter was doing with that Jackson boy.

Piper looked nervous when Percy and Annabeth entered her room, holding hands. She knew Athena still didn't approve their relationship. "Hey guys… can I help you?" She saw the suspicion in Annabeth's eyes when she jumped to the point, but didn't care. "Well, you're weapon, Katoptris? That douche Octavian wants to get it checked out to see if it's cursed or something. We don't agree, But it's the only way to shut him up." Percy explained.

_"It's cursed or something? Oh my gods, doesn't he know the glorious past of Katoptris?"_ Athena thought, felt like she was going to explode.

"Uh, Sure. But it's not here, I think I left it in Zeus's cabin when Jason and I were… You know, never mind. I'll get it for you." Piper rushed out of room, blushing.

_"Indeed an Inattentive girl"_ Athena thought. Then Annabeth's laugh broke her chain of thoughts and all the sudden _**Percy and Annabeth were kissing.**_

_HOW DARE THEY DO THAT IN FRONT OF THE MIGHTY ATHENA?_ Well, technically they didn't know she was watching but still… _INAPPROPRIATE_! Athena was thinking of different theories, in which Percy got caught on fire, got chocked to death, and in one got that snake-hair-thingie like Medusa.

Thankfully, Piper entered the room in that moment. Seeing them kiss made her gasp and drop her dagger. They were making out in front of Athena? The couple fell apart by her entrance, their chicks were slightly red. "_Gee_ Piper. It's like you don't know we're dating." Percy said, blushing. Piper succeeded in a laugh that almost seemed real. "Sorry, I just don't feel good when people make out in my room." Annabeth felt a little embarrassed and Piper realized she had just made it worst. "No, I mean… It doesn't like it." Those words jumped out of Piper's mouth, She _definitely_ didn't mean it. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "It? what is it?" Piper's mind went completely blank. "Piper, I really hope you don't mean the closet…" Percy said, sounding a little worried. "What? No. No, of course not. You see, I bought a little, uh, Puppy. It gets a little mad when people kiss in front of her." No. Piper wasn't happy with her explanation. In fact, she was mentally slapping herself. "There is no puppy here…" Percy stated the obvious fact. "There is, I just hid in the closet because I didn't want the rest of cabin to see it." It sounded like a perfect plan (sarcasm alarm); But She didn't count a small fact. Percy loved animals, thought of a puppy being stuck in a closet made him sick. He jumped to open the closet's door and let the imaginary puppy out, and in this case a very angry Athena.

Piper managed to stop Percy in time, by almost flying towards the closet. Athena was so angry at herself. She wanted to teleport to somewhere else but she couldn't risk the three demigods of the prophecy see that. Cause well, they would die, duh! For the first time after the war the mighty Athena was nervous and the child of Aphrodite was the only one who could save her from this mess. Really, who in Hades could have seen that coming?

Anyway, back to the story. Percy tried to convince Piper. "Come on, Piper. That poor thing needs oxygen, or it'd die." Piper thought for a way of getting out of this mess, but that took her too long. Two demigods had seen the long silence and had taken it the wrong way. "Piper… That puppy in there… It's alive, right?" Annabeth's voice got kind of shaky. If there was a dead puppy in hidden in a closet, It would have been the lamest scary movie ever. Piper shook her head. "Well, it had died a long time ago. I just meant that seeing you two make out would make it's, uh, soul a bit happy. Why don't we just forget that and move on, huh?" She managed to put a fake smile._ Stupid. Stupid, stupid! What are you thinking Piper?_

Percy and Annabeth moved closer, like they were afraid Piper might escape any second. Annabeth took her hand gently "Honey, Let's get you to the Chiron, Alright?" honey? Piper was _so_ in trouble. _think dammit, think!_ "HAHAHA! You bought that? APRIL FOOLS!" silence. "This isn't first day of April, Piper." Again, Percy was stating the obvious. Piper wanted to say "No Sh*t, Sherlock!" But she smiled and said "Oh, really? My bad. Here, take the dagger. Bye, see ya!" and almost pushed them out of the cabin. Charm spark worked, but she was going to be in trouble when they realized what she's done. After Percy and Annabeth smiled like nothing had happened and left, Athena came out of the closet, all sweaty and angry.

Piper finished the make-up with hastiness, but she forgot something. A very little thing; actually just a word. _light_. That, whatever it was on Athena's eyes, was _so_ not light make-up. Piper tried to comfort herself. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, Her make-ups would have been beautiful anyway, Right? Right?** wrong**. Athena looked horrible, and Piper was glad she didn't have a mirror around. Then, there was her craziest idea so far. Her elbow accidently hit the glass of water, and Athena's face went soaking wet. Even better, the make-up was completely ruined. "PIPER, YOU LITTLE… O' this isn't happening!" Athena got up, looking for a mirror. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. Maybe next time_" Athena stopped her right there. "There isn't going to be any next time, I can assure you that." Piper wore her innocent smile when the goddess left the room.

after a while after Piper hid all the make-up stuff, she looked back and she saw six pair of carious eyes staring at her. Leo cleared his throat. "Would you mind if we, Emm, checked your closet? No reason though."

**A/N: I'm not really proud of it. Athena is a bit OOC, and I can't really pull off Piper. although I hope I wrote what I had in mind. Chapter three is coming soon, and It's gonna be better, I can promise you that ;)  
**


	3. Hera and Aphrodite

**A/N: Thanks for putting this story in your favorites, story alart and of course, reviews ^_^ this is my favorite one so far, So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. In the whole world, I just own this story. **

Thalia was freaking bored. Here she was, tolerating two goddess' on her list of "People to avoid". And yes, she did have a list like that. Who were these goddess'? Hera and Aphrodite. What was the bones point? They were fighting. Oh yeah.

Now how did she get herself in this mess? It started with the beginning of an argument.

"No you freak! marriage is much more important than temporary lust and love! Love for husband and child is beyond your imagination!"

Aphrodite stared at Hera, like she wanted to say _No she didn't!_

"Are you joking? You throw Hephaestus off Mount Olympus, because you didn't like how he looked! And look at yourself, Zeus, your husband cheats of you for love and doesn't give a crap about family and commitment! That's how Aphrodite rocks, B**ch!"

Hera was okay with them fighting, but mentioning how Zeus cheated on her? _bad move._

"Love and lust are about appearance, Family and marriage are caused for permanent respect for personality!" Hera did her best not to use swear words. Aphrodite was just about to get started that Thalia entered the room to tell them Artemis's here for the gods meeting. Hera looked at Thalia and decided, "You know what? I'm gonna show you exactly what personality does. I'm going to make that hunter fall for someone just because of who he is, and _you_, ma'am, Are going to regret what you just said." Hera said sharply and shocked Thalia, who didn't have a single clue what was going on. "Say _whaaat?_"

Aphrodite grabbed Thalia's hand dragged her along. "Bring it on, Hera! Come on sweetie; let's show you some hot guys to date!"

_Oh no._

**Aphrodite's turn**

Thalia was sitting on the floor of Aphrodite's room, watching some magazines. "I want to leave Aphrodite, hunters aren't supposed to date. And this is _ OH LORD! Are those abs real or they're photo shopped?" Thalia's jaw dropped. Do those things even exist? Aphrodite smiled in satisfaction. "Yes dear, want me to set up a date?"

"Ahhh, I'm not allowed to, you know." Thalia said anxious, afraid that her eyes are going to trait her by accepting. "But I don't have a problem knowing his name. You know, just to make sure I haven't, uh, heard his name before."_ Bad brain. Bad, Bad brain._ Thalia thought. She was going to regret what she'd just said but thankfully Hera entered. "You had an hour. Has she accepted, or what?" Aphrodite put out her lip stick and made sure she still looked fantastic. "Yeah, I just set her up on a date with a hot guy. What do you have for that, Hera?" Thalia panicked. Artemis couldn't hear that. "What do you mean? I didn't accept anything!" Aphrodite shook her head in disagreement. "Of course you did. Just give him a chance, and then do whatever you want. He's already here anyway, I brought him here goddess-style."

Hera pouted and saw his picture. Of course Thalia was going to fall for those abs. Who wouldn't? However her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door to say a huge muscular guy has arrived to Olympus. Aphrodite told him to come inside. "So dear, just talk and let me know if anything like, uh,_ you know_ happened. And don't worry, what happens In my room stays in my room." Aphrodite winked. Hera and Aphrodite left to join the gods meeting, and Thalia was left with the weirdly muscular guy.

He slowly put her arm around Thalia's waist and tried to sound seductively. "So babe… what's up?"

**_Slap._**

**Hera's Turn**

"So, here's another one. He's 17, works for a restaurant, perfect grade, and looks for a girl that he can get along with. He doesn't care about the appearance, at all." Hera was satisfied to find guys with no picture. She didn't want a single interference of appearance. Thalia shook her head firmly. She wasn't going on a date with guys on **match. com**. Absolutely not. Hera sighed. "Please Thalia, let's just do it, alright? Just choose someone and go on one date. Just one; and this can all be over." Hera said. Thalia frowned. "I don't care about your childish acts, But, _just_ because I want this to be over I'll go on a date. But, after that don't you dare including me in these actions again." Thalia concluded. Hera accepted immediately. "So, which one?" Thalia shrugged. "Whoever that is next." Hera smiled.

"14 years old, looking for someone who listens to him, that's all. Sounds lonely to me." Thalia thought. She was waiting outside of a restaurant for her _date._ And he was late. Damn. Thalia was about to f**k everything and leave, but a brown haired boy appeared. He looked like he was in such a rush. He looked up and said "Sorry I'm late, I was_ Whoa! Thalia?"

"what a surprise Thals! What are you doing here?" Thalia laughed at Nico. "Hey death breath. I'm waiting for someone, what about you?" Nice frowned. "Umm… I'm waiting for someone too." Thalia smiled at the coincidence and then; the realization hit her, and she exploded from laughter. "OH MY_ Nico! Why the hell were you in **Match. com**? _I'm just a boy, looking for a sweet girl that sees the man inside_! Wow, how the hell did you come up with that description? You_ Ah, I'm gonna die!" Thalia was at the point of crying of happiness, and Nico continued blushing that Nico realized… "You're a hunter, why would you go on a date?" It was her turn to blush. "Uh… I was… Ehh, you see… this was this muscular guy, and there was Hera and… uhhh…" Nico's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Nico asked. Thalia got up, slightly red. "God, forget it. I'm gonna go now." Thalia wanted to run for the rest of her life that Nico stopped her. "HEY! You still owe me a date!" Thalia glared at him and Nico swallowed his spittle. "You know what? I can forgive you for that. Just… let's never mention it again, okay?" Nico begged. "Of course." Thalia happily embraced the opportunity and before he knew, she was gone.

**Back at Aphrodite's room**

"How was your date?" Hera asked hopefully. Thalia thought for a second for a way of getting rid of both of them. "You know, it was great. In both personality and appearance. So I guess you both won."

What she didn't see coming, was that Aphrodite absolutely couldn't keep a secret, so news spread.

"He _was_ great, wasn't he?" demigods asked with a smirk, back at the camp. Thalia gave her death glare to Nice, and he smiled apologetically. How could he deny he was her date when She said he was great at both levels?

_I should have just gone to a date with that weird muscular dude…_ Thalia thought when People started shouting "Thalico! Thalico!"

**A/N: So... what do you think? Who would you like to be next? Please tell me in review, I'm waiting!**

**I wasn't sure Nico is 14, but I wrote it anyway. By the way, If it's hard to think Thalia accepted a date from that muscular guy, just imagine he's hot as hell ;)**


End file.
